lucahjinfansfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Released | Jul. 11, 2004 (JP) | Oct. 11, 2004 (NA) | Nov. 24, 2008 (ESP) |- | Began Let's Play On: | Dec. 23, 2012 |- | Completed: | May 31, 2013 |- | Blind? | Yes |} Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (known as Paper Mario RPG in Japan) is the second installment in the Paper Mario series, with the first being Paper Mario. It is Lucahjin's current Let's Play. (A blind let's play) The plot of the game revolves around Mario, who embarks on a mission to collect the seven Crystal Stars in order to open the Thousand-Year Door. After learning that Princess Peach has been kidnapped, he also sets out on a mission to rescue her from the X-Nauts (Sex-Nauts). The game has intermissions between each chapter, in which the player assumes the role of Bowser, as well as Peach, who have their own stories that complement the main plot. Partners *Goombella aka "Miss No Arms" *Koops aka "Poops" *Flurrie *Yoshi (My Balls) *Vivian *Ms. Mowz *Captain Bobbery Minor Characters *Happy Ending Lady Prologue After Lucahjin reaches Rogueport due to another kidnapping of Princess Peach, she finds Goombella being harassed by Lord Crump (Lord Dump). After defeating the X-Naut general and escaping from the X-Nauts, Goombella introduces herself, and Mario explains his quest. Goombella tells Mario to go to Professor Frankly's house and show him the map. The professor then explains the legend and the Thousand-Year Door. The three then enter the sewers, and they encounter a mysterious Black Chest Demon, who "curses" Mario, giving him a new ability. Mario uses this power to reach the Thousand-Year Door and holds the map in the air, revealing the location of the first Crystal Star. Chapter 1 Lucahjin passes through Petalburg (Pedoburg) discovering Hooktail and passing Shhwonk Fortress on their way to Hooktail Castle, getting Koops (Poops) as a new member. With the help of Ms. Mowz and after gaining another ability from a Black Chest Demon, they encounter Hooktail (protrayed with a french accent) and defeat her, receiving the Diamond Star. Somewhere else, Princess Peach is revealed to be kidnapped by the X-Nauts. When an X-Naut tells Sir Grodus someone nabbed the first Crystal Star, Peach accidentally blurts out Mario's name. Grodus hears this and orders Shadow Sirens to steal the map from him. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 With the help of Punio in Rogueport Sewers, the group reaches the Boggly Woods (Boobly Woods). Mario and co. encounter the Shadow Sirens with a necklace, who do not recognize him due to having lost a sketch of him. The group continues. After realizing that the tree is locked, Punio suggests they find Madame Flurrie; to find the secret entrance. However, upon reaching her home, Flurrie reveals she has lost her necklace and doesn't want anyone to see her without it. After defeating the Sirens and returning the necklace to Flurrie, she joins them in their quest, not before kissing Mario as a thank you, despite Lucah laughing about Flurrie's appearance and not wanting the kiss. The group finds the secret entrance and enters the tree; with the aid of a special orb and after defeating the Jabbies, they get the second star. There, Lord Crump (Lord Dump) snatches it, and activates a five minute time bomb to blow up the tree. After chasing him to the entrance, he stops the bomb and uses Magnus von Grapple to fight the heroes, but he is defeated by the group. Afterwards, the X-Nauts evacuate the tree and Mario and co. obtain the Emerald Star. Chapter 3 The third Crystal Star appears on a large arena in a floating town. To reach Glitzville (Shitzville to Lucah), Lucahjin and the gang must visit Don Pianta. He offers them the ticket they need after doing him a favor. Once Mario and his team arrive in Glitzville, they enter the Glitz Pit and spot the Crystal Star on the Champ's Belt, held by Rawk Hawk (Rawk Cawk), the current champion. They sign up as a team, battle through the ranks, and eventually gain a newborn Yoshi (My Balls) as a partner. Soon, a mysterious figure known only as "X" starts sending cryptic e-mails to Mario. The e-mails reveal that the Star on the belt is a fake, and that the real Crystal Star is being used by Grubba, the promoter of the Glitz Pit. Mario & co. spot him and chase him into the arena, where he transforms into Macho Grubba. The group manages to defeat him. After the fight, Jolene, Grubba's assistant, appears and reveals herself as the mysterious X, explains her story about her brother Prince Mush fighting to support their family. Mush is revived by the Crystal Star, and after a nice reunion, Jolene gives Mario the star. Chapter 4 The next part of the adventure takes place in Twilight Town (no name needed for Lucah to make up). Lucahjin and the team must find the warp pipe to the town. When they do, they are unable to go through. Confused, they return to see Professor Frankly (Professor Skankly) and figure out what they must do. Frankly recommends finding Darkly in Rogueport and ask him. Once they do, Darkly explains that the gang must have their names written on them. The team arrives in Twilight Town; the place with a spooky and gloomy feel to it. To make matters worse, when a bell rings, somebody in town turns into a pig! They go talk to the mayor to get the whole story, and set off to Creepy Steeple (PeePee Steeple) to find the cause of this epidemic. When Lucah arrives at Creepy Steeple, she passes through many Boos (as well as a Mega Boo) and arrive at the top of the tower. Inside the room located at the top is "???" who appears as a Duplighost (from Paper Mario 1). Lucahjin provides this mysterious character with a creeper voice. After Lucah defeats ??? in battle, as well as taking Mario's identity, the chapter ends (or does it?). Lucah is now a shadow, as the "other" Mario leaves along with the partners. Elsewhere, back at Twilight Town (with the curse lifted), The Shadow Sirens are planning to use something called a Superbomb. Vivian is being blamed by Beldam for losing it, so she and Marilyn leave Vivian to find it. Lucah returns to town and meets up with Vivian in her sorrow. When Lucah helps Vivian find the Superbomb, yet broken, Vivian learns about Lucah's dilemma and decides to help her out. Lucah then gains Vivian as a partner! They look around for leads to finding out who took Mario's identity. They return to Creepy Steeple and find a bird under the place who blurts out the name "Doopliss" (Poopliss). The two then return to where the ??? guy jumps out from the backdrop near town, and Lucah reveals the mystery character his name. Shocked, Doopliss returns to Creepy Steeple and awaits Lucah and Vivian. When they arrived, they must now fight Dooplis again, along with Lucah's party members against her! Vivian finds out that she's been helping Mario (Lucah) all along and feels ashamed of it. Until she comes to her senses and decides to help Mario during the battle. Lucah then defeats Doopliss in battle, yet again, and gets the Ruby Crystal Star, along with her previous party members. As of this chapter, support for Lucah and Vivian has risen once Vivian had joined the party (for real). Chapter 5 The fifth Crystal Star is located deep within a pirate's lair on the southern island of Keelhaul Key (Peehaul Pee). To reach the island, with the help of Flavio and Admiral Bobbery, they sail to the island with some Toads and Lord Crump in disguise (known as "Four-Eyes"). On their way to the island, Mario and co. are attacked by Cortez's Embers, which shipwrecks them on Keelhaul Key. Later on, some of the crew members are attacked by more Embers, and Bobbery sacrifices himself to save them. Bobbery says he is close to death, and after giving him his last request, they found out that he was just asleep; after Mario wakes him, he joins Mario's party. With the aid of Bobbery and Flavio's Skull Gem, Mario and co. enter Pirate's Grotto. After solving some puzzles, and after gaining another ability from a Black Chest Demon, they finally reach the lair of Cortez. After a battle, Cortez gives Mario his Sapphire Star. Afterwards, Lord Crump abandons his disguise and tells Mario that he will continue attacking him until he hands over the Crystal Star. With the help of Cortez's ship and Flavio's Skull Gem, they defeat the invading X-Nauts, along with their leader. In the X-Naut base, TEC wishes to gain access to a disk at Grodus's room, and asks Peach to help him. After making an invisibility potion, she helps him and he promises to analyze the data. Peach then sends another e-mail to Mario. Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Bowser and Kammy Koopa run into Lord Crump. The three get into an argument. However, Bowser inadvertently ignites the Superbombomb, destroying both armies. Back at Keelhaul Key, Cortez ferries Mario and his teammates to Rogueport. Mario gets an e-mail from Peach, telling them about what TEC is analyzing. Mario and his team then reveal the next Star location, and visit Prof. Frankly for information. Chapter 6 Chapter 6 starts in the hustle-bustle of a train called the Sexcess Express. A Penguin detective (by the name of Pennington) in the train suspiciously identifies Lucah as Luigi and assists in strange mysteries of the rickety express, which are very similar in style to the mysteries faced by characters such as Sherlock Holmes and Hercule Poirot. Mario also comes across an old foe- Doopliss! who flees claming Beldam will be upset and revaling Doopliss's jioning in the shadow sirens. Eventually, Mario reaches a station named Riverside Station, an abandoned desert that used to be filled with fresh water. Inside, Mario learns the Spring Jump and retrieves a lever to operate the bridge outside swarmed by Mini-Smorgs. The next day, a dusty enemy from the station entitled Smorg (Tentacle Hentai Thing) infests the train and its passengers. Later after the battle, Mario and the tourists stop at Poshley Heights to retrieve the sixth Crystal Star from Poshley Sanctum. Back at the X-Naut Fortress, Peach learns that the X-Nauts plan to sacrifice her to the demon of the Thousand-Year Door! TEC tries to help Peach escape, but is shut down by Grodus. Bowser finds a passage to a workout room in the sewers, belonging to Rawk Hawk. He finds a Crystal Star, but it breaks, proving it is artificial. Bowser attacks Rawk in temper. Chapter 7 Lucah heads to Fahr Outpost where the only population is Russian Bob-ombs. They have a cannon, but the Mayor denies its existence. After persuasion by Bobbery, the mayor agrees to allow Mario access to the cannon, on the condition that he locate General White. After traveling the world looking for him (Much to Lucah's rage), they find him in his house, asleep. Mario wakes him up, and the crew are shot to the moon. There they bypass the Sex-Naut Fortress, play the 66th quiz show, and defeat Lord Dump a third time, who this time uses an upgraded version of his mechanical robot, Magnus Von Grapple 2.0! (Chinese Take-out Box) Defeating him gains Mario his final Crystal Star! Bowser and Kammy arrive in Poshley Sanctum, and break the fake Garnet Star. A Paragoomba flies in to inform Bowser that Mario is heading for the treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door! Bowser plans to beat Mario there, and defeat him and steal all of his Crystal Stars, so Bowser can have the treasure. Chapter 8 Lord Crump sets the Fortress to self-destruct. However, with the assistance of TEC (who is now on standby), Lucah finds a teleporter that gets her out of the Fortress alive and back into Rogueport Sewers. Mario heads for the Thousand-Year Door, conquers the Palace of Shadow, defeats Gloomtail, (who is related to Hooktail and Bonetail) Beldam, Marylan, and Doopliss (who is as mistreated as Vivian was), Grodus, Bowser and Kammy Koopa and engages in battle with the Shadow Queen, who reveals she is a distant relative of the Shadow Sirens, who have been plotting against Grodus and the X-Nauts all this time! After failing to defeat the Shadow Queen, Mario is on the verge of defeat, but with the power of the Crystal Stars and the support of his numerous friends from all the places he visited, Mario defeats the Shadow Queen, who is locked away forever! All the Partners go their separate ways: Goombella works as Professor Frankly's personal assistant; Koops has returned, like he said, a much braver Koopa, and is running for mayor of Petalburg; Flurrie is in a play called Paper Mario, also involving Doopliss; The Yoshi Kid is a fighter in the Glitz Pit, under the ring name 'Great Gonzales Jr.' Vivian is getting along better with her sisters. Ms. Mowz works in the Lovely Howz of Badges in Rogueport; and Bobbery lives in Keelhaul Key, though he spends most of his time out to sea. Peach sends Mario a letter inviting him to go on another treasure hunt. Mario passes out. Category:Lucahjin